Capricorn's Daughter
by TripleAAAmanda
Summary: Capricorn turns out to have a daughter who is just as cunning as himself. Will he except her as family, just use her as a weapon, or leave her to rot in the cages? Takes place during time before Meggie and a bit during. First story, sorry for lame summary. But give it a try? Rating but will progress into the story. All characters I do not own belong to Cornelia Funke.
1. 1: An Aggravated Basta

(A/N: Thank you for reading! This is my first story and sorry if it isn't too exciting at the very beginning.. but I compel you to read on! :D it does pick up in very near chapters)

Anne was breathing heavy. Her swollen belly seemed to make everything difficult, especially running. She wrapped her arms around her unborn child as she approached the door. "Gloria!" She called desperately from outside her friend's room. The door opened to reveal a slightly plump young woman, barely more than a teenager, with disheveled auburn curls.

"Goodness, Anne, what is it at this hour? Why, what a state you're in! Are you okay?" The other woman's dark hair was tangled, her young eyes wide, and her apron was covered in dirt.

"Gloria," the pregnant woman rasped, "My baby, they're gonna kill my baby." Anne slumped forward and Gloria caught her. When Anne regained her balance she whispered, " I've got to escape, Glor, I can't stay. If I hurry I might just make it to the closest village." There was shouting from downstairs, and the front door opened.

"Quick, Anne, hide!" Gloria assisted her friend in getting under the bed, where she hoped she'd be safe. Gloria quickly clambered back into her bed, pretending to be asleep. "She couldn't of gotten far!" Two men began searching the rooms, but Gloria continued to breath slowly. When they had left she helped Anne out from under the bed. She hurried her down the stairs, handed her a bag of food, and ushered her out the door. "If you go straight through the forrest you'll come to a road, follow it to the next village. Hurry, Anne. I'll cover for you." Anne sprinted forward and into the cover of the trees. Gloria hoped she would make it alright, but she was sad to see her best friend go. Tears ran down her face silently as she watched to spot of trees where her friend had just been.

A gunshot startled her and she ran back to her room, praying with all her might that it wasn't Anne who was shot at.

...

It was the middle of summer, and the heat was unbearable. Maids were falling from heat stroke everyday. Capricorn's henchmen were itching to do something, anything, besides sitting and melting. It was too hot to smoke, too hot to set fire to things, too hot to rampage, and too hot to mess with the maids. Even the rubbled buildings seemed to melt under the sun's hot rays.

Basta hated waiting in lines with the other man; it lowered him to their level. After all, he was the master's righthand man, he should get some sort of higher respect: standing up on the steps of the red church to look over the ones below, maybe a bow of greeting from all the other men, standing loyally next to his master when he gave orders, being able to give orders himself, maybe even full access to the maids. It's what he deserves...

He thought like this silently to himself as the other men roughhoused, joked, and complained of all the time they spend waiting in lines like these.  
Capricorn entered through the main entrance, a trail of solemn and evil following him in like one of perfume, and all was silent. The henchmen faltered mid complaint, the jokes stopped mid-punchline, the roughhousers stopped mid-punch, and all, even Basta, stood at attention. Without even seeing with your eyes, you could tell Capricorn had arrived. Your heart could tell; like his pale, cold hand had closed tightly around it.

Capricorn walked through the church to the top of his steps and paused to look them over. He was amused that just the sight of himself scared his men to silence. That was one of the only things he liked about them, though. So many flaws he could pick out, just by briefly glancing over them.  
Basta stepped forward out of the line. "Master," he greeted Capricorn with a nod, deep adoration in his voice, "what are our assignments for today."

Capricorn gave him a look of disapproval for speaking when not spoken to that sent a now flushed Basta back in line with his tail between his legs. Capricorn was amused again. Capricorn clasped his hands together and cast his eyes serenely over his men. Every time his eyes met one of his henchmen their eyes would dart away nervously. "Your orders," he started, the men looked up at him expectedly, the way a child might when offered ice-cream, "Are to stay indoors and help Mortola and the maids with the chores." The heat was in fact very unbearable outside and he didn't need to lose more men than he had to. Of course, he would never tell them that they mattered to him, even a little bit.

For the next minute, groans, "Come on"s, and grunts of disgust bounced of the red walls of the church.  
Capricorn sighed. Finally fed up, he held up a hand and yet again, silence. An ashamed silence. That amused look again. He dismissed them with a wave,"Check in with Mortola for your chore assignment." A stampede of slouching rifles and black clothes slugged out the door.  
Basta was the last to sulk out. It wasn't fair that he have to do what the other men had to do.

...

"Come on, you oaf!" Basta called to Flatnose from across the parking lot of the village. He needed someone to drive him in the event that his hands were otherwise occupied. Flatnose blundered on at a quicker pace through the excruciating heat as Basta slithered into the passenger seat of the van. Flatnose started the vehicle and waited, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "So, uh, where to?" he said awkwardly.  
"Closest village with decent woman."


	2. 2: Something Familiar

After a few attempts, Flatnose managed to find a village that suited Basta. He parked in the parking lot, expecting at least a nod of thanks. There was none. Basta hissed a hasty warning to stay in the car and jumped out, determined that he would find some fun. He had already seen a few decent prizes on the way in. Not too thin women with perfect skin and perfect figures.

The sun was bright in the cloudless sky. It was market day, so many ladies were out browsing the different fruits and vegetables. Unfortunately most were accompanied from fathers, brothers, or husbands. Basta stood out of sight, in the shadows and street corners, greedily eyeing them. After a few attempts of winning a madam over without force with no luck, he became discouraged. He would have to change his tactic. As a cart full of market merchandise rolled passed him, he swiftly snatched up a close-string sack from the opening in the back. He looked inside. Apples. He put one between his teeth and closed the sack. He sold the remaining apples in the sack, and pocketed the money. "Wabbit season," he muttered under his breath as he took a bite of the crisp fruit, quoting a cartoon he had seen on a television that was left on in a house he was rampaging one day. As he snacked leisurely on the stolen produce, he strolled around some more.

Then, Basta saw her. Beautiful, long black hair that fell loosely to her hips, which were also impressive, considering her age. A dress that stopped just above her knees, which were admittedly a bit knobby, showed off her slender, pale legs. Her mother would be perfect. Maybe even both, the villain thought deviously.

The girl was standing in front of a booth displaying pastries, eyes wide and yearning. Basta went over, tossing the apple core over his shoulder, and purchased one, then handed it to the girl. "Quite a busy day in town, isn't it... Getting a bit late, things should be settling down soon one can hope...How about I walk you home, sweetheart. It's dangerous for a beautiful girl like you to be wandering the streets alone." She looked up to the stranger who had given her the treat with wide, surprised eyes.

Colorless eyes…

She smiled and tucked the pastry bag into her belt. To Basta's surprise, the girl's smile was not one of gratitude, but one of recognition. Did this child know him? He would of remembered a girl with hair like that. _What if this is my child, _that dreadful thought snuck into his mind, for a man like him could never be sure... He reassured himself that he would remember her mother... and that this girl's smile wouldn't be so friendly. He had never been to this village before either. She turned briskly and walked into the crowd. Basta followed her. She didn't look back, she didn't slow down. She just assumed, no she KNEW, that Basta would follow. Basta didn't like being predicted.

The man relievedly dismissed the idea that he was on a wild goose chase when the girl led him to a row of houses. _Wow, this kid is cooperative. _However he considered again when she suddenly darted into the alley between the houses, picking up her pace. Shaking his head, he jogged after her. This didn't feel like stalking, and Basta loved to stalk his prey before he caught it, play a little chase. He didn't like this annoying little game one bit...

A street bum was huddled against the wall of the alley, staring curiously after the child that just ran after him. Basta had to get him off his case. He threw the rest of the money from the apples he sold at the man and barked at him to get lost. The man hastily collected the coins from the cobblestone street and scrambled out of the alley. Basta continued his pursuit.

He caught up with her when a tall fence came up in the passage. Leaning against the chain link fence, the girl stared up at him, just a speck of anxiousness admist her smirking face. Basta drew his knife, "Now, sweetie, you don't really live here, do you? I thought I was taking you-"

"You weren't taking me anywhere, BASTA." she spat at him. Basta's eyes widened and he stuck his knife closer to the girl's neck, taking a moment to recover from the surprise, "May I ask, darling, how you know of my name?" he hissed. "Oh," she said, shaking slightly with fear, "my mother has tad me PLENTY of stories about you, the other men, Mortola and OF COURSE Capricorn. I probably know more about you than you do yourself," she said with a chuckle. Something was very familiar about this girl. That chuckle, so crisp and cold... This was not good.

(A/N: sooo how do you like? R and R. Suggestions for future chps R (haha) appreciated)


	3. 3: An Agreement

Basta narrowed his eyes, trying to decipher whether or not the child was lying. But she knew his name, how could she know that if she was lying? And she mentioned her mother; perhaps a maid or prisoner that escaped the fortress. He had to find out.

"I would like to hear these stories myself; how about we stop by your house to pick up your mother? Then she can tell Capricorn and all the men her wonderful little tales," Basta said softly, his knife resting against the girl's pale neck, not forgetting his purpose of this trip. Her eyes lit up with a little fear, but mostly sadness.

"My mother," she cleared her throat when she realized how thick her voice sounded,"She isn't available."

Basta smirked at the loss of her confidence. "Well, then when will she be back?"

"She won't."

"What about your father?"

"I'll see him soon enough. He isn't too far.'"

Basta chuckled, put away his knife, and then drew the child into an embrace which she struggled against. He clamped his hand over her mouth to stifle any noises she might make. Poor girl, she has no mother to take the heat, his heat. And he had no intention to cancel his plans just because the weather had changed.

"Then I hope your father won't mind if I borrow you for a while." He wrapped the arm that was embracing her around her neck. "First, have you ever told anyone about these stories?" The girl shook her head. "Promise?" She nodded, this time more vigorously. "Okay then. Now, dear, I need you to be good and not make any noise. I need your assistance with something, and if your good and if you obey, I'll let you keep living your life. I'm gonna take away my hand from your sweet little lips now."

He removed his hand, but didn't remove his arm wrapped around her neck. She weaseled out of his headlock, but she remained silent, glaring up at him with disapproval, and smoothed her dress. Basta recognized that look.

"You've got the total wrong idea on this situation, Basta... and you're disgusting." He brought his hand up to slap her for speaking of him like that. She ducked his strike, his arm not meeting a target and swinging like a gorilla's. She chuckled and continued, "This was supposed to be a mature business deal, nothing else. You either take me to Capricorn, or I'll scream."

_Capricorn._ She wanted to see Capricorn?

_Shit! _Capricorn! Basta hadn't thought about him! He wasn't going to be happy. Orders were to stay at the village. And Basta had to bring this girl back, too. (Those were definitely not the orders.) She knew about them, thanks to her wretched mother. Why hadn't he realized this earlier! Basta didn't feel like playing around anymore with this girl. His playing would have to wait, at least till another time. She opened her mouth about to yell because he hadn't given his answer yet, but he clapped his hand again over it. "Walk," he barked. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was taking orders from a child.

He slowly removed his hand. The girl started to walk out of the alley, smirking.


	4. 4: Back to the Van

(A/N: thanks for waiting here it is)

They were out of the alley now. Since she wanted to see Capricorn, Basta trusted that she wouldn't run off. He had to take a leak. He was gone two minutes, but when he came back she wasn't where he left him.

He panicked. _Stupid Basta, _he scolded himself, _I couldn't have waited could I. _However, he found her at a jewelry stand near by. The man there was tieing the clasp of a necklace around her pale neck, trying to persuade her to purchase it. He was planning her punishment for leaving when he realized how uncomfortable she looked. She must of been coaxed to the booth. Basta admitted that she didn't deserve any harm... yet.

He approached the stand. The jeweler was a short man, puggy around the tummy. The jeweler saw Basta, and scurried away from the child. He stared at Basta suspiciously, realizing that he was a new face. Basta smiled as kindly as he could and leaned in towards the girl, who was fiddling with the necklace the jeweler had given her. "Boo," he said. She looked up startled, but relaxed when she saw his smile. She wasn't in trouble. She smiled back, catching onto what Basta was doing.

"Isn't that a pretty locket," Basta said sweetly and turned to the booth-tender, "How Much?"

"Oh, um... On the house, or booth, I insist!"

Basta nodded. He liked that price. He'd spent all his money on the hobo anyways.

"Ready to go, hun?" Basta asked, as fatherly as he could. He was holding back vomit; he wasn't fatherly nor sweet. She nodded and giggled as Basta gently lifted her onto his shoulders. With a nod of thanks and farewell to the jeweler, Basta walked off. As soon as they were out of sight and out of the bustle of the market, Basta dumped the child back on the ground. He told her to walk towards the parking lot. Then he started muttering crossly about salesman and their cons.

They reached the white van and Basta knocked on the window for Flatnose to unlock the door. He heard the doors click and he opened the van back door and pushed the kid inside. He then ran around the car to the passenger door and got inside.


	5. 5: Alone Once Again

A/N: last chapter a bit short but this one should be longer :)

Basta closed the passenger doorand told Flatnose to drive. When the van didn't move, he looked over at the giant behind the wheel. Flatnose was grinning like a goon at his fellow henchman, as if asking permission to take a glance at the prize who was in the backseat. He knew better than to interfere with Basta's girls. Basta rolled his eyes, and Flatnose eagerly turned his big, ugly head around to look in the back. His jaw dropped when he saw the child, maybe twelve, starring back at him. He turned back to Basta. "Uh, Basta, isn't she a bit, erm, young?" he whispered.

Basta grumbled something incoherent, obviously not in the mood to tell the story.

"Basta, and now you, Flatnose, are going to take me to see Capricorn," she said matter-of-factly when Flatnose turned back to her.

Flatnose turned again to Basta, questioning so many things about this queer girl. "Capricorn's gonna have your hide, Basta," he muttered under his breath. He started up the car and drove out of the parking lot onto the main road.

After two hours of silence and awkwardness, Flatnose occasionally opening his mouth to say something, but only to be harshly silenced by Basta, they turned into the parking lot of Capricorn's village.

"It's exactly what I thought it'd look like," the girl said in awe as she looked out the van window at the red church, the homes that were in ruin. Strange as it seems, this place felt like home. Basta popped a mint leaf into his mouth and got out of the car. The girl opened the sliding door but didn't get out. "I know why you chew those too, Basta," she said in a singsongy voice. He growled, narrowing his eyes, and pulled her roughly out of the van and closing the door at the same, nearly catching her long hair in the door. He whipped out his knife, placed in to her back, and barked at her to move forward. Flatnose followed, remarking casually on the weather, which was still as unbearably hot as it was when they left. They were utterly unaware of the onlooking pair of eyes, lurking in the distance.

To the girl's dismay, she was led to what she knew as the cages instead of to Capricorn. Before she could object, Basta shoved her in one with painted with a faded and cracked number 4. The door closed and locked behind her, leaving the girl alone in the dark, windowless room. "We had a deal!" she shouted, but whether he heard her or not, he didn't reply. She felt her way to the back wall and sat down on the straw pile that she was previously informed was in each cage.

She was confused, Basta was supposed to be so loyal to his master that he wouldn't hide anything from him, even if the consequence was his life. But why was he out of the hideout in the first place? It wasn't to retrieve her for his master like she had thought when she first saw him. Her mother had always warned her that one day, her father would find them. So she told her everything she remembered from the hideout, every last detail. That way her daughter would be prepared, prepared for the evil beings who lived there, the red church, and the greed that weighted the black heart of Capricorn. "Ravenna, my child," she would always say, "you resemble him in such a way it pains me to look at you." But Ravenna was proud to look like her father, the man whom she admired with all her little black heart. Her mother realized that her daughter did not fear him. She could see her yearning to meet him, to be close to him, to be like him.

Ravenna was born evil, and her mother knew it was her own fault. Her fault for being caught and brought to that wretched place, and for giving up, giving in to that demon. When Capricorn realized what he had done, he was going to have Mortola kill the unborn child, not even give it a chance. Thats when she ran, ran for her baby's life and her own. And then she feared her child, pleaded with her to realize that Capricorn would never love either of them. But Ravenna couldn't. She grew tired of her mother's pleading and became frustrated and angry with her. Rage clouded her judgement like a veil of black.

Late at night, she awoke, with only one thought on her mind. She snuck into her mother's bedroom, picking the lock with no trouble at all. The door was almost always locked, the woman's fear of her own child absconded to such a height. Swiftly raising a knife from the kitchen she positioned herself beside the bed and her sleeping mother. She plunged the down with two hands. Stabbed her through the heart. When her rage passed and she realized what she had done, she was in despair. But she still wanted to be with her father, they were one in the same, she knew. And the only person Capricorn did love was himself.

When she realized why Basta had sought her out in the crowd, she knew that she would have to convince him to bring her to Capricorn, and she almost did. She looked forward to not being alone, to be with her only family. But Basta hid her, his fear of his master overcoming his loyalty, and she was alone again.


	6. 6: A Redheaded Snitch

Cap Daughter 6

(A/N: thank you to the people who favorited/ followed this story i should be updating more frequently. R&amp;R I want to hear your advice :{ )

Cockerell hated this arrangement of doing the women's work just as much as the next guy. He was assigned the task of collecting laundry from the men's quarters, the lowest task possible in his opinion. He was almost certain that he only received this task because Mortola hated him and looked down upon him for his screwed up leg. (He made everyday of that so called Silvertounge, Darius's life a living hell as payment for crippling him.) Well, Mortola despised everyone except Capricorn, but she probably hated him the most next to Basta. Speaking of, he hadn't seen that brute since the church this morning. After he threw the last of the laundry at the maids in charge of washing the clothes, he snuck off to the far side of the village, near the parking lot, to avoid any other terrible chores the Magpie had in store for him.

Cockerell leaned against a half destroyed brick wall, shaded by a tree who's bark was charred from fire. His red mohawk looked like a small blaze itself, the temperature was so high. He watched the unmoving vans in the parking lot. There was an open parking spot. A van was missing. But everyone was supposed to stay in the village, Master's orders. Cockerell growled at the thought of a special mission that someone got from Capricorn. Basta, being the favorite, probably got that mission. Capricorn did his best to show his utter dislike for all his men, but Cockerell know that Basta was trusted most. He was practically raised by the master. Basta was his biggest competition, they were the best fire raisers that Capricorn had, even if one did have a screwed up leg.

Having nothing better to do, Cockerell waited in the hot summer air for the van to return. He waited until almost nightfall. The burning sun was just dipping behind the church steeple when the van finally pulled into the parking lot. The redhead became very intrigued when a young girl was escorted out of the van. Who was she? What child was of such importance that Capricorn's righthand man was sent out to find? Cockerell surely didn't want to miss finding out. He jogged off towards the master's house, thinking of all the possible identities of this child. The daughter of a man who had crossed Capricorn? A new maid? Admittedly, she looked a bit young, but that meant that she would be more efficient. More obedient. Strong bones.

He soon realized that the arriving visitor wasn't being escorted to the master. He watched in the shadows as Basta, Flastnose, and the girl walked past him a few paces and stopped, Basta's knife wavering in the air. Cockerell held his breath. Basta muttered something inaudible to Flatnose and the giant started back the way they came, as if to cover up their tracks. The girl looked after the departing man, obviously confused. Basta looked around quickly and pitched the girl over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. To the redhead's surprise, she didn't yell. Maybe another mute maid? Basta hurried off, into the direction of not the house but the cages. Cockerell grinned. Basta was hiding this girl, he knew. For personal pleasure or other reasons, he did not. He gave a little chuckle; this act of disloyalty could finally place him above that brute. He walked off to the big house, a slight swagger in his step.

...

"So your implying that Basta snuck out unseen-"

"That blubbering oaf was an accomplice." Cockerell interrupted Capricorn's train of thought.

Capricorn gave him a look that could turn one into stone and raised his pale eyebrows laced with doubt, "Unseen with an obnoxious giant, in all black, in a heat that could curdle blood."

Cockerell nodded, realizing how irrational it sounded.

"And he returned with, of all things, a bloody child, and locked it in the cages?"

He blushed almost as red as his hair and said quietly, "Yes, sir..."

All of a sudden the master grabbed Cockerell by his shirt and hissed into his face "Well, one of you bastards aren't telling the truth, and I've made it quite clear what the punishment is for lying."

Cockerell gulped, his eyes cast down. Capricorn released his shirt and Cockerell stumbled on his crippled leg. His master gave a faked-syphathy tsk and clasped his hands behind his back. "In the morning, tell Flatnose to bring Basta to the church. Then, if the child exists, bring it as well to the church. Mortola may be there, but no one else, understood?"

Cockerell nodded eagerly

"Then we shall see who the liar is," the master said chilly, his words sending a shiver down the redhead's spine.

...

Ravenna knew the potential dangers of sleeping in that shithole, but she wanted to look as presentable as possible, just in case someone was coming for her. When she woke she could see a sliver of pale light coming through the bottom of the door. Maybe someone was coming to get her... She sat up straight, combed through her black hair and braided it down her back. She ate the rest of her nibbled, stale pastry and stood up. She brushed off her dress and shoes, cleaned her knees with spit, and tightened her belt. Almost on que the door opened to reveal... Cockerell? His messed up leg was as clear as a name tag, but how did he know she was here.

"Make haste, I'm taking you to the master, I don't want to miss a second of the action."

Ravenna stepped out into the pale light, squinting. How beautiful the village looked at dawn. She sighed.

"Enjoying the views, are we?" Cockerell asked, mostly mocking, and nudged her to start walking. To his astonishment the girl started to skip and twirl.

"Yes, Cockerell, I'm enjoying my new home very much." She paused and beamed mischievously, "You busted Basta last night for not taking me to Capricorn, didn't you?" She was so happy she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

It took a second for the man to stop gaping and realize that the child was hugging him. He pushed her roughly aside, " How do you know who I am?"

She smirked and shook her head, "Oh, Im done telling that story to you hooligans," she offered her wrist to the man, "Lead on."

Cockerell furrowed his eyebrows and snatched the girls wrist, picking up the pace. Was this girl a witch? Soon enough they reached the church. Suddenly the girl halted, "My, its even lovelier than I imagined." Cockerell ignored the girl's witchcraft and pushed the sweeping doors open in a wide arch. He ushered the child into the great red church.

Ravenna gasped aloud and took it all in: the statue, the red, the cruelness of it all. It was exhilarating. She walked alongside the crippled henchman, dazzled as if she was in a candy shop. When they came to the statue, Cockerell was about to tell the girl to bow but she had already dropped to her knees, staring at the odd statue as if it were her god. She raised her arms up and bowed as low as she could, she stayed in that position until Cockerell pulled her up. He led her to the front of the church, where Capricorn was waiting.

She curtsied, keeping her head respectfully cast down, and remained silent.

"Well, well, well... it looks like you've correctly informed me, Cockerell. Now we just need the other two to fill in the story's missing pieces." The master stepped down to the girl's level and circled around her, inspecting every inch of her. "Pretty little thing, a bit scrawny, but proper manners. Quite different behavior than our previous visitors. It's... refreshing to see such willingness."

Ravenna couldn't help feeling a bit of pride at his approval.

At long last, the back door to the church opened with a creak to reveal Flatnose and Basta. They made haste to stand before the master. Basta noticed with horror the girl, and that blasted cripple smirking beside her. He was in for some real shit...


	7. 7: The Truth Comes Out

"Basta," Capricorn said softly,"I believe you have some explaining in order."

Basta stepped forward, and opened his mouth to speak, but choked on his fear.

"Or perhaps you would prefer to speak last, just to confirm the story?" The master said, his voice filled with mock and his pale eyes squinting. He looked sharply at Flatnose, startling the giant man.

"I-uh...well," Flatnose started,"After you gave your orders yesterday-"

Capricorn interrupted him, "And what orders might those be?"

Flatnose wrung his hands nervously, feeling like a schoolboy being asked about an incomplete assignment,"To uh- stay in the village and help with chores." He paused a second, expecting the master to speak again. Then fumbled back to his story," Oh, and after Basta asked me to drive him to a different village-"

"And what was his reason for this? Basta, would you like take over the tale?" But Basta was still trying to find his voice. Capricorn sighed, "Go on, Flatnose."

"Well, he said to find decent women. So I drove him around and-"

Basta, having located his voice, cut in, "Im sorry sire, I didn't want to bring her back but I had to. She knew about us, way too much. For all I knew she could of already told her stories to the entire village!"

Capricorn was silent for a moment, considering the story. "Well, then I suppose it's the girl's turn to share. Go ahead, darling."

Until then, Ravenna had been silent and still, though her insides were churning with anticipation. She looked up into her father's eyes,"My mother sir, she told me everything I know. I have not uttered a word to anyone except Basta."

The master scowled, realizing the color of the child's eyes, "I see. Basta, you disobeyed me and for that you must be punished, however, I'm almost pleased you did. You are on probation. Cockerell shall take over your position. Flatnose send in Mortola, she shall determine your punishment. You all are dismissed. Leave the girl." The three men left, Basta furious, Cockerell pleased, Flatnose slightly relieved, and all were puzzled by the mysterious child.

Capricorn started to pace, his mind racing. Mortola scurried through the back door and approached her son. Capricorn turned to her and started speaking quietly. Ravenna strained her ears but she knew they were discussing her. Mortola spoke, a bit too loud,"That pregnant bitch made it out of the forrest and raised that beast? Why didn't one of those fools catch up with her!"

"That is of little importance now. We must deal with the girl now."

"I believe it would be in your best interest to dispose of her. She would only cause trouble. Her mother could have something to do with her sudden appearance."

Ravenna looked up startled, "Please, forgive me for intruding, but I came here of my own will. I wanted to see you. My mother always talked of the evil in this place, but I never believed her. All I've ever wanted was to be reunited with my real family. You must believe me, she is no longer a threat to you," She paused and took a breath, "I killed her."

Mortola looked at her with a mix of disbelief, anger, disgust, and just a hint of approval. Capricorn approached her slowly, "I'm afraid your sacrifice was in vain, for I am no family to you." His words striked her like venom.

She felt like crying, "B-but, father-"

Capricorn backhanded her across the face, "You dare refer to me with that title?" He motioned to Mortola, "To the crypt until I figure out what to do with her." Mortola bowed to him and snatched the girl by her shoulders and led her down to the crypt. As she locked the gate, she retorted at the girl's crestfallen figure, "Stupid girl. Did you really think he would accept you after the mess your mother made? Did you think he would love you?"

"I just want a chance." Ravenna whispered, clutching her still stinging cheek. Mortola cackled and left the girl to her pain.

Ravenna started to sob. Why did she kill her mother? She was right all along, Capricorn would never love her. How silly she was to think such a thing. However she couldn't help it, even after he hit her, she was still devoted to him. She still yearned, even more so now, to be like him

...

Word had spread about the mysterious girl who had arrived two evenings ago. After all, the maids had ears and eyes everywhere.

Gloria sat quietly, sowing up holes in black socks, and listening to the other maids softly gossip about the new visitor who, it was rumored, came of her own will. What good could possibly come to a young girl in this terrible place? The Magpie entered the work room briskly and silence fell, Flatnose on her heels, a tray of food in his large hands. He was muttering about the crypt being haunted. Mortola scowled, yanking the tray from his arms. "I need someone to take this food to the girl in the crypt, don't pretend like you don't know who Im talking about, since this oaf is afraid of being possessed." Gloria considered ghosts the least of her problems. All the maids looked down at their work. Some of them believed that ghosts did live down there, but most just wanted to avoid the wretched establishment as much as possible. Despite working for Capricorn since she was 18, Gloria was still a bit skittish of the giant red church. However, she could get over her fear so a young child wouldn't be hungry. Seeing no one else had offered, Gloria rose from her stool. Mortola shoved the tray at her and left as briskly as she came. The maids continued their quiet chatter, Flatnose just standing where he was as if he didn't know what to do. Gloria sighed and made her way down to the church.

She called out gently into the darkness to not startle the child. She felt around for the gate and placed the tray softly down in front of it. She felt around the cold stone wall for a candle and lit it with a match in her apron pocket. The figure of the hunched over girl almost startled her. She pushed the food under the gate, "I've brought you some food, dear. My name is Gloria."

The child turned towards her at the mention of her name, "Oh Gloria, I so hoped I would see you!" her voice hoarse from crying.

Gloria suppressed a gasp with her hand when she saw the girl's face, "Anne?" But she knew this wasn't Anne. Her old friend had warm green eyes. The ones looking so gratefully at her were drained of color. She realized with remorse who, or whose, this child was.

"She spoke very highly of you, my mother did." Ravenna said.

Gloria couldn't help but to smile at the thought of her long lost friend, "She named you Ravenna didn't she?" The girl nodded and smiled sadly. "Oh I so hoped she did!" They talked for as long as Gloria could. She learned that dear Anne had died from cancer and that Basta had caught up with Ravenna. Ravenna went willingly in hope that she could find Gloria. (Most of this story wasn't true, but Ravenna hoped it would persuade Gloria to help her.

"Say no more, Ravenna, I'll get you out of this terrible dungeon, don't you worry. I'm sorry but I've got to return to my duties, but I will do my best to get you out by morning." And with that Gloria left. Ravenna smirked, things were going as she had planned.

...

"I'm telling you, that girl is Anne's daughter. The spitting image! I've got to do something, do you think he'd listen to me?"

"Perhaps... you did teach him to read."Emily, a brunette, said. Gloria was one of the master's favorites, so she did have some sort of influence on him. It would cost her, though. Gloria nodded and tiptoed from the maid's quarters to Capricorn's room.

She knocked softly, "Master?"


End file.
